This invention relates to the manufacture of expandable configured polystyrene pellets, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a method for manufacturing expandable polystyrene pellets from polystyrene beads obtained from a suspension polymerization process wherein the polystyrene beads contain a vaporizable expanding agent.